A Miscalculation of My Vulcan Abilities:Star Trek Beyond Missing Scene
by Doctor Beth
Summary: This is a missing scene from Star Trek Beyond when an injured Spock and a concerned McCoy are wandering around Altamid. This is also a missing scene from "Well That's Just Typical" a hurt comfort novel I wrote based on the movie Star Trek Beyond. This scene refers to situations which happen in my novel but not onscreen. If you want to read more follow me on Tumblr: doctorbethblog


A/N: This is a missing scene from Star Trek Beyond when McCoy helps Spock as they wander around Altamid. McCoy is dragging and Spock is ready to give up.

This is also a missing scene from "Well That's Just Typical" a novel I wrote based on the movie Star Trek Beyond. This scene refers to situations which happen in my novel but not onscreen. If you want to read more follow me on Tumblr: doctorbethblog

Miscalculation of My Vulcan Abilities by Doctor Beth

"Come on, Spock. We have to keep moving. I'm not leaving you here to die."

"I was not suggesting that you leave me here to die. Merely that you would have a greater chance to find help on your own."

"It sure sounded like it. You've been trying to convince me for hours. Like you don't even care if you live or die."

"Your suggestion that I do not care about dying is incorrect. I do care. I also care whether you live or die and I do not want you to sacrifice your life for mine."

"So, you care about my life more than your own?"

"Doctor, the chances of us finding help before I am incapacitated are 3.12%. I would strongly urge you leave me to find help."

"I'm not leaving you. I don't care about the odds. I care about you. Besides, Jim and Uhura would kill me if I let you die.

"I hardly think they would commit homicide on my behalf."

"You cold blooded hobgoblin. You know what I meant."

"I am neither cold blooded nor a hobgoblin." Spock knew at this point that McCoy was trying to keep him talking, to keep his mind off his situation. Unfortunately, he was aware of all of McCoy's surface thoughts and feelings. The doctor also did not believe he would last much longer.

"You know what I meant. I'm still not leaving you."

"At this point, it might not be an option. I am growing weaker and may not even be able to walk soon."

"Well, you won't die if I have anything to say about it."

Spock could not help but limp deeply. McCoy was supporting most of his weight now and he did not know how long the human could keep going. He was severely compromised, his debility and weakness was increasing and would soon be beyond the power of his Vulcan control, it it wasn't already. He was becoming increasingly dizzy, probably due to the blood loss and that made his reactions even slower. He was grateful for the doctor's support, but he feared that he would soon lose consciousness again and that he would be an unsupportable burden. He had to convince the doctor to leave him behind.

"I am sorry, Doctor," Spock said quietly.

"Sorry about what?" McCoy said distractedly as he adjusted his position.

"I miscalculated the use of my Vulcan abilities to control the pain and heal the injury. I under estimated my stamina and now I have put your life in danger."

"You underestimated your what? You have a great big bloody hole in your abdomen and you've probably lost a liter of blood and you're apologizing because you can't fix it and run and defeat the bad guys? Are you crazy? You've never had to deal with a situation like this before."

"But I should have been able to, doctor. I am a Vulcan."

"Stop comparing yourself to Vulcans. You are so much better than them. They would probably have just given up because they saw no logical way out of the situation. But you, you fight until you can't go anymore. You do this, not because you're Vulcan or human, but because you have the best of both. You have the logic and intellect of the Vulcan, but you also have the spirit and courage of the human. That's why we all value you so much.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this. I could use a good beta and reviews are appreciated.


End file.
